Lia Quadmile
Lia Quadmile is a fictional character from the BBC children's soap opera MineEnders, played by Jodie Martin. Introduced in the pilot episode on 5 January 2015, Lia featured in prominent storylines including a strained relationship with her husband Jaden Quadmile (Connor Taylor), discovering his affair with Sharon Foreword (Tia Mae-Allum) and being framed for the murder of publican Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska). Martin announced her resignation from the soap in 2021, and was written out in 2022 being given a happy ending. Storylines Lia is the hard-working mother and wife of the Quadmile family, caring for her son Harry (Charlie Matthews-Grout) and her husband Jaden (Connor Taylor). Lia gets a job working in The King Ender public house. Lia becomes prime suspect for a series of thefts that were occurring in the pub. Lia's boss, Eva Gredderson (Ala Gajewska), suspects Lia is behind the incidents as she is the only brown-haired barmaid. However, Lia is later cleared of any wrongdoing. Lia discovers that Harry's best friend Jason Quest (Salem Ingle) is being bullied by his own parents. Disgusted by this, Lia informs the police and gains custody of Jason, which he feels happier with. Lia's sister Patricia eventually sends her nephew Kai (Josh Harrison) and niece Alexia (Amelie Ballinger) from Blackpool to live with them without warning. Lia struggles to get used to this, as only seeing them so rarely, but she welcomes them and makes them feel like part of the Quadmiles. Lia begins a career in boxing, spurred on by Jack (Anthony Cassidy) and Ruth Crass (Katie Gordon), who hope to exploit her in the ring by pitting her against a superior fighter and betting against her. However their plan backfires when an overfaced Lia manages to win the fight, despite the odds being severely stacked against her. Lia is later trained to box by Eva, but animosity between her and Eva resurfaces when Eva attempts to get Lia to throw a fight in a betting scam. Lia refuses, but her altercations with Eva come back to haunt her when she becomes the prime suspect in Eva's murder soon after. Lia discovers Eva's bloody body in the Gardens and unwittingly picks up the knife that has been used to kill her. Panicking, Lia leaves the scene and disposes of the murder weapon, but is seen by the real murderer, Darren Targ (Carl Burns), who proceeds to frame Lia for the deed. With a clear motive and a key witness, Lia finds it difficult to convince anyone of her innocence. Lia feels that she was the victim of a racist conspiracy and sensing her imminent arrest she decides to go 'on the run'. Jaden sticks by her and leaves Blocktura with Lia, with the hope of starting a new life together in France. Their bid for freedom is not to be as Lia is apprehended in Portsmouth before she can leave the country; she is subsequently imprisoned. She only secures release three months later when a witness, Eddie Royle Jr (Oscar Kane) comes forward and identifies Darren as Eva's real killer. Upon Lia's release, she attends Darren's trial in January 2021. Soon after Lia returns, Jaden and Zack Foreword's (Gabriel Hicks) wife Sharon (Tia Mae-Allum) begin an affair. In December, the Quadmiles and Forewords spend Christmas together, and Lia catches Jaden and Sharon kissing under the mistletoe. Upon discovering this, Lia is thrown into turmoil and eventually divorces Jaden the following year. Lia and Zack realise they need each other to protect their children and embark on a relationship. Zack wants to break things off with Lia, but she persuades him they can still have a relationship. Harry, and Zack's son Lucas (Bobby Taylor), disapprove but his daughter Lily (Molly-Mae Taylor) is keen on the idea. Lia tells them this is best for the family, and in July 2022 she decides to leave Blocktura to start a new life with Alexia in Tenerife, Spain, with Kai eventually following months later. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters